


Water Fountain

by Internetmeep



Series: Benway/Ballum journey [6]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, EE except now its degrassi and/or waterloo road, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teenage Drama, still max and tony version just younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: He told me that he loved me by the water fountain, he told me that he loved me and he didn't love her.AKA:Ben and Callum teenage fic, like they are in sixth form sort of but this is mostly going to be outside of school. loosely based on Alec Benjamin's Water fountain but not really.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce, Rainie Branning Cross/Stuart Highway
Series: Benway/Ballum journey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> (not-so) Secret Valentines for Yorit1 on tumblr.  
> I might be single, but at least Ben and Callum arent. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some MAJOR plot issues in this please ignore them thanks. Also I only joined this fandom properly when Robert left Emmerdale :( so I don't know all the history.

Ben Mitchell knew he was gay before he even knew what the word meant. He also knew it was bad. Very bad and whether his dad knew or not, he would never be his favourite child. 

Even when he hid it, there was nothing that he could do that would make his father proud, only recently had he learnt how to throw a punch, a vital skill to learn when you're a Mitchell. Since learning that skill he would go round, cursing anyone who said anything bad about him or his family. Most people in sixth form hated him, with good reason, but at least he was trying his damnedest to make his dad happy. 

So maybe, he did all he could to please him. Maybe he got in fights, maybe he was on the verge of being kicked out of school. And, Maybe the only way his dad could respect him is if he had a child. And maybe when Lola came on to him, he didn't exactly turn her down, wasn't even too shocked when he found out she was carrying his baby. Just another way to hide his secrets.

But he couldn't hide it for long, that's the problem with secrets like this. It's impossible to keep them and eventually you get too tired of pretending, and as soon as you let go, start to let yourself act in certain ways, that's when it gets too difficult to hide. His friends were suspicious.

Hey Ben?" Lola asked one day in free period. "are you gay?... it don't matter you know. I won't tell no one."

Ben had been hiding it for years, denying the rumours as soon as anyone got remotely suspicious, he wasn't about to start telling the truth now. Not when he'd got this far. Not even if it would help Lexi in the long run, he had way too much to loose and only one thing to gain from people knowing.

"What makes you say that Lo? Was I that bad?" Ben questioned, 

"no, you weren't but i saw the way you looked at that new kid" Lola replied, referring to the tall blonde guy that had just walked into the common room and taken a seat on one of the plastic chairs that had been set out for assembly.

Ben couldn't even deny it, the guy had intrigued him. Maybe he wasn't ready to admit to quite what it all meant but he knew he had to introduce himself. 

* * *

Callum Highway didn't know who he was, he had never had an interest that he didn't have to hide. Stuart always warned him that he had to keep secrets, and he knew what the consequences were, although he rarely experienced them, his brother stepping between him and his father.

By the time he moved to the Square, Stuart was his main guardian. He was okay with that, mostly old enough to look after himself.

And he was excited. Excited to start fresh, finally learn about who he was properly, figure out his interests, hopefully get a girlfriend, just get a chance to experience life without any fear.

He was excited, that's the main emotion he was feeling when he walked into that common room and took a seat by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the intro is slightly short its for tumblr


End file.
